super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Belcher
Robert "Bob" Belcher is a third-generation restaurateur, and the main protagonist of the Fox animated series, Bob's Burgers. Bob runs Bob's Burgers with the help of his wife, Linda, and their three kids, Tina, Gene, and Louise. While poor with business management and cursed with an unlucky streak, his skills at burger cooking has been shown to be excellent, to the point where he has been referred to as a "beef artist". He is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. Personality In Human Flesh, he calls his kids terrible workers: "You all are terrible! I'd fire all of you if I could!" He himself is terrible at remembering dates, as shown in several flashbacks in Human Flesh. In Sacred Cow, Bob gets very attached to a cow named, Moo-Lissa; when the documentary filmmaker who is protesting Bob's restaurant with his piece "Dial 'M' for Mooder" leaves her tied up outside the restaurant, Bob brings her into their home during a nighttime rainstorm. He is usually very calm, but can be loud if he needs to, and also seems to get annoyed or offended easily, as in Hamburger Dinner Theater, he yells at a woman for asking to break a five when he was previously robbed. Bob has the tendency to anthropomorphize things around him. Making up voices for things. A good example is in An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal where makes up voices for a turkey that talks him into drinking Absinthe. Family Relationships Bob doesn't have the best relationship with his family. His children have very little respect for him and usually ignore everything he says. His wife, Linda, on the other hand is very supportive of Bob, helping him get through tough times when he needs it the most. In most episodes it shows that Bob doesn't have a good relationship with his family, but in Carpe Museum, him and Louise share a special moment at the museum. Louise loves to start rumors about her family and her dad's business, often getting him into trouble. In Human Flesh, she brings one of her dad's burgers into school for Show and Tell, and states that it comes from human flesh.This rumor spreads through town and reaches the health inspector, who temporarily shuts them down while investigating. Gene tends to annoy Bob with his sound effects from his megaphone, keyboard, or any other technological device. He strongly dislikes his mother-in-law, Gloria, primarily her voice and the noises she makes. In Crawl Space, he hides in a wall for 3 days to avoid her. Bob isn't fond of Linda's sister, Gayle, either. He mentions how he dislikes many of her choices, such as hanging up animal anus paintings in the restaurant. In Dr. Yap, Bob hallucinates from the medicine and accidentally kisses Gayle, mistaking her for his wife, Linda. As a result, Gayle falls for Bob as he tries to clear the accident. Bob learned how to work at a restaurant when he was young working at his father's restaurant Big Bob's Diner. Bob seems to hold some resentment toward his father for making him work so much and have so little when he was young as seen in Bob Fires the Kids. Bob also states that his dad hates him in Uncle Teddy which makes it seem like he is still alive. All this aside, he still has a picture of Big Bob's Diner that hangs in his living room. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd, which is the same day Loren Bouchard and his wife got married. *In an alternate reality, Bob is depicted as the alter-ego of super-spy Sterling Archer, a character from another animated television series who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In this alternate reality, Archer is suffering from retrograde amnesia. He believes his name is Bob and becomes married to Linda (Bobs' wife on Bobs Burgers) and stepfather to Tina, Gene and Louise (Bobs' children on Bobs Burgers). This is canon only to the Archer universe and does not reflect the relationships in the Bob's Burgers series. *It is revealed in Turkey in a Can that Bob is 'mostly straight.' Memorable quotes *"Listen, you're my children and I love you but you're all terrible at what you do here and I feel like I should tell you, I'd fire all of you if I could." *"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Louise just pooped in the pool?" *"Lin, they're anuses. I'm trying to think of worse paintings to hang in a restaurant. Um, nope, I can't think of any!" *"Ok. Are you telling me as my daughter or as my grill cook? Because my grill cook would never tell me that. Also, my daughter should probably not say anything like that to me. Tell her, tell your mom." Archer version Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bob's Burgers universe